Time goes by like a blink of an eye
by Mrs.Holly.Kathryn.Salvatore
Summary: Edward never turns up at the alter then Bella finds out that he cheated on her with Alice. A mystery visitor a trip to mystic falls what will happen? DamonxElena StefanxBella KatherinexJeremy BonniexMatt CarolinexTyler
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *Crying eyes out***

**Emmett: HAHAHAHAHAA SHES CRYING!**

**Rosalie: *whacks Emmett round the head* whats up Holly?**

**Me: I dont own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before walking to the entrance of the Cullen house. Today was the day I would become Bella Cullen. I could feel the butterflies flying round my stomach at full speed.<p>

These three years had gone by like a whirlwind. I moved to Forks, met Edward fell in love then found out he was a vampire, and then nearly got transformed into a vampire. Then Edward left me, I found out that Jake was a werewolf, and then I had to go to the Volturi to save Edward. I was then nearly killed by Victoria and her newborn army and Edward proposed to me and now here I am waiting to walk down the isle.

I was broke from my thoughts when I heard someone cough behind me. I turned round to see Charlie in a tux.

"I know I look hot you don't have to tell me" he chuckled. I let out a little laugh then the nerves took over me again when I heard the wedding song start playing. I took a deep breath and then a thought crossed my mind.

"Please don't let me fall" I whispered.

"Never" he chuckled. As I started to walk down the isle I noticed the decorations which I must admit looked beautiful and elegant. Suddenly I let out a cry of pain; I looked down to see Charlie gripping my arm as hard as he could. I slid out of his grip and looked at the up at the alter, Edward wasn't there.

I could feel the tears swarming up in my eyes. I blinked fast to stop them from falling but failed. Ed- _He_ promised me that he would be at the alter waiting for me no matter what. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but I just couldn't. I heard shouting and talking but it all seemed distant. My thoughts were flying everywhere _'where was Edward? Why isn't he at the alter? What's happened to him?' _I emerged from my thoughts when I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie in front of me. She had a sad yet angry look on her face.

"Bella I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"R-R-Rosalie w-where is Edward? H-he promised me that he would be at the alter."

"I'm sorry Bella but we caught him sleeping with she took a big breath, we caught him sleeping with Alice." I let out a sigh I knew it would happen soon, he had been avoiding me lately, I just figured it was wedding jitters.

"How's Jasper dealing with it, I mean Alice is, was? his wife." Rosalie looked over her shoulder and gave a little sigh.

"He's not taking it too well I think he might be going to divorce her" she said.

"I'm just gonna go see him" I mumbled. I walked over to Jasper and gave him a big hug. I'm so sorry Jazz" I mumbled into his shoulder. He stepped back and looked into my eyes with a frown on his face.

"Don't be sorry Bella, you've done nothing wrong and no matter what I'll always look out for you, in a sister way of course that would just be too weird" he said quickly. I turned round to see Rosalie calming Emmett down he looked furious. As turned to go find Edward and beat him with a-a fire torch everyone swarmed round me in a protective stance.

"Why hello Bella"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOO! First chapter officially uploaded! I decided to start on a new story cause i got bored with my other one..s...<strong>

**Sooooo yeah you would be the BEEEEST if you gave me a review even if its just a couple of words it would make my day. I'll try write soon. **

**Holly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: For the second time I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Emmett: Suckerrrr**

_Previously: As turned to go find Edward and beat him with a-a fire torch everyone swarmed round me in a protective stance._

"_Why hello Bella" _

I froze. I knew that soft velvety voice. I spun round and launched myself at the laughing man.

"Damon, I missed you sooooo much" I squealed. I looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"I missed you too old lady" he chuckled. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and he staggered back in mock hurt.

"Hey technically your older than me by two minutes, so HA"

"Look at you being all technical" I rolled my eyes but giggled at his silly face. I heard someone cough behind me.

"Shit" I mumbled. Damon laughed at me knowing all the explaining I had to do. I turned round to see everyone with shocked and amused expressions.

"Look why don't we all go inside and I'll explain everything".

When we were all sitting down I looked at Damon in signs of help.

"I'm not helping you with anything you got yourself into this mess". I huffed angrily and turned to look at the Cullen's and Wolves (**A\N: Jacob had never ran off in this story and came to the wedding with everyone else.) **

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm Felicity Isabella Salvatore, but I don't like my first name so everyone calls Bella. I was born on May 1st in 1864, two minutes after my twin brother, the handsome yet dickhead-ish Damon Salvatore." I announced pointing at Damon. I giggled at his glaring face.

"Handsome I agree with but dickhead-ish, really and is that even a word?" he moaned. I rolled my eyes at his vanity but just carried on with my story.

"Anyway, my mother died giving birth to me and my dad always hated me and Damon for that. Four years later he remarried and his new wife gave birth to my best friend Stefan." I looked up at the Cullen's to see how they were taking it all in. They seemed shocked.

"The reason I said best friend is because Stefan isn't blood related to me at all. We found out that our mother had slept with our real Dad, Klaus. Anyway we grew up and me and Stefan became the best of friends, Damon being Damon hated Stefan because he got all the glory and attention from everyone. But then one day a girl named Katherine Pierce came to stay with us. She had Damon and Stefan wrapped around her little finger. I could see what she was doing to my brother and friend but I tried to stop her which of course caused me becoming a vampire." I heard all the Cullen's gasp at this. I just carried on with my story.

"I ran away knowing that if I showed up in town my father would kill me, you see in Mystic Falls there were a lot of vampires about, pretending to be humans. But once the humans found out that vampires existed, they were determined to hunt them down, one by one. So you can see why I couldn't go back. After a couple of years I found out that Katherine had been caught and heard that Damon and Stefan were going to save her. I ran to back to Mystic Falls as fast as I could but before I got there I heard to loud shots. I ran towards where I heard them come from and I found Stefan's and Damon's lifeless bodies. That was the last time I saw them. Ever since then I have changed my name and disguised myself as different person." I finished.

That reminded me. I took off my brown wig and let my raven black hair fall down to the middle of my back. Then I took out my brown contact lenses to reveal my icy blue eyes. I turned to see Damon nodding his head in approval.

"I was wondering when you were going to get rid of your disguise I much prefer you looking like this." I looked at the Cullen's to see if they had any questions.

"How can you be a vampire you don't sparkle?" Esme questioned. I heard someone burst out in laughter.

"Sparkle really, what are you some kind of pixies?" Damon laughed. I felt myself vamp out and showed the Cullen's my vampire face. I smiled and felt my fangs disappear.

"I also drink human blood, form a blood bag of course, I can compel humans and to turn a human into a vampire a human has to drink our blood then die and to complete the transition they must drink human blood". Just then Edward and Alice stumbled in full on making out. That sight suddenly got me very pissed. I vamped out and flung Edward across the room breaking a few ornaments along the way. I felt someone clawing at my arm. I turned to see Alice trying to slam me down onto the floor. I laughed at her pathetic attempt and ripped her arms off. She cried out in pain and I heard Edward say "get the hell away from us you creepy little bitch". I heard Jasper, Emmett and Damon growl and all three of them flung themselves at Edward. I wondered what had happened to Alice and saw Rosalie and Esme ripping Alice to shreds. I was shocked. I never took Esme to be the violent kind of person.

"STOP" Carlisle yelled. We all froze and looked at the mess around us. There was a hole in the wall leading into the kitchen, the glass wall and TV had shattered into tiny pieces and the sofa was ripped in places.

"Edward don't talk to my daughter like th-

"What do you mean daughter I've never seen her before" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and put my contacts and wig on again.

"Hi dickward" I hissed. I heard Jasper, Emmett and Damon sniggering in the background.

"Bella?" He asked slightly confused.

"Yeah it's me and don't start making excuses. You never turned up at the alter and you cheated on me with my so called sister" I screamed.

"Edward and Alice I want both of you to leave this household and don't come back till you've thought about what you've done. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper start cleaning up this living room NOW and Bella I don't know if you are going to stay in Forks or not after this ordeal?" he ordered.

"I think me and Damon will leave Forks." Carlisle nodded his head in understanding. I turned to Damon

"Do you think you could help me get my things from upstairs and then I need to go and get my things from Charlie's house?" Me and Damon were downstairs again in a matter of seconds. Everyone was there waiting to say goodbye. I turned to Rosalie first

"I know we never really got along but you've always been a sister to me" I said. She gave me a quick hug and slipped something into my hands.

"Look at it later" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and moved onto Emmett. I smirked and pulled him into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Bells your hurting me" he gasped. I laughed and moved onto Jasper. I pulled him into a comforting hug.

"I know you will find your soul mate out their Jasper, you've just got to wait. I released him and gave Carlisle and Esme a big hug.

"Thank you for being the mom and dad I never had." I whispered while trying to force back my tears. I stepped back a little and focused on all of them.

"You never knew Isabella Swan, forget everything about her she never existed." I compelled them. Me and Damon left and compelled the whole town including Charlie to forget me, then after grabbing my stuff from Charlie's me and Damon set off towards the airport.

"Where are we going" I questioned.

"Mystic Falls"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *Mega annoyed***

**Esme: What's up honey?**

**Me: I don't own you and Damon.**

"_You never knew Isabella Swan; forget everything about her she never existed." I compelled them. Me and Damon left and compelled the whole town including Charlie to forget me, then after grabbing my stuff from Charlie's me and Damon set off towards the airport._

"_Where are we going" I questioned._

"_Mystic Falls"_

* * *

><p>"Bella" someone whispered in my ear. I couldn't be bothered to answer so didn't say anything. Then I felt something wet inside my ear. I jumped up and looked across at Damon.<p>

"You did not just lick my ear" I shuddered.

"You wouldn't wake up, I had to take drastic measures" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I let out a yawn and looked round the quiet plane. A lot of people were still asleep and two of the flight attendants were making out in the back of the plane. I looked away in disgust and my gaze wandered across to Damon. He was texting away to someone on his phone.

"Who are ya texting?" I questioned.

"Mind your own business" he snapped stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"God no need to be such a moody cow" I answered back. He was about to say something else when a flight attendant, who looked a lot like a Barbie doll told us to put our seatbelts on because we would be landing in a couple of minutes. Me and Damon just rolled our eyes but put our seatbelts on anyway to keep up appearances.

When we landed in Yellowstone Airport (**AN: Just made up the airport by the way.) **I caught a whiff of a familiar human. Then I saw her.

"BONNIE BENNETT I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH" I squealed as I launched myself at her.

"I missed you too Jingle Bells" she laughed. I smiled at my old nickname. I stood back and looked at her. She had dark caramel hair and her eyes are as bright as emeralds, her skin ebony color.

"The modern look suits you Miss Bennett" I smirked.

"As it does you Miss Salvatore" she shot back "Oh and it's not Miss Bonnie Bennett to you anymore" she said. I shot her a confused look.

"It's Mrs. Bonnie Donavan" she said proudly. I just stood there in shock. I can't believe my best friend got married before me.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me that I don't already know" I stated.

"Well I'm eight months pregnant and I cast a spell on myself and Matt so I can live forever" she announced.

"Oh my god, wait so let me get this straight your married, eight months pregnant and you can live forever." I said slowly. She nodded.

"Oh, and I want you to be the God mother of my child" she asked.

"Of course I will" I whispered with a smile on my face.

"So ladies are we ready to rumble?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's get this show on the road" I said firmly.

The journey back was full of laughter but you could feel this kind of tension in the air. I don't know why but Damon kept looking at me worriedly. I just guess he was seeing if I was alright, I mean a few hours ago I was about to get married and now I'm here on the way to Mystic Falls after over three hundred years. I think I must of fallen asleep the rest of the way because I awoke to Bonnie nudging me to wake up.

"Bella we're here?" she whispered gently. I looked up at the big Salvatore Boarding house. I used to come here sometimes to live with my Uncle Zach, obviously before Damon got here. I rushed up to my old room which I had decorated hot pink when I stayed with Uncle Zach, only to find a figure sitting on my bed

"Stefan" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys I am sooooooooo sorry i havent updated in a while. I've been really busy and I've got this stupid security thing on my laptop that only lets me on it until 8:00pm and my dad wont take it off -_-<br>****I know this chapter is short but I really wanted it to end like this. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll try to update sooner. :)**

**Oh and a massive thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts/fav. I've never gotten so much response so it means a lot to me :) **

**Holly x**


End file.
